


Play Along (make-believe it's hyper real)

by lesbiwlw



Series: Domlene Fake Dating Universe [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, Nobody Dies, a little angst maybe?, darlene is a sweet angel as usual, dom is a useless lesbian, title is from Lorde's Buzzcut Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiwlw/pseuds/lesbiwlw
Summary: With the invitation for her mother’s birthday, a party that would reunite all her relatives back in her mother’s house and would last the whole weekend, Dom just wasn’t in the mood to have to deal with her mother’s attempts to set her up with random women she met on the church and was, quite frankly, a little scared to face all of her family members again by herself after everything she put them through.That was the reason, she tells herself, she was calling Darlene right now, ignoring all of her rational thoughts telling her not to.OR the fake dating domlene fic nobody asked for.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Series: Domlene Fake Dating Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587313
Comments: 36
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since Dom had seen Darlene for the last time in that airport when they said their goodbyes. Dom had enjoyed Budapest for some time (a little longer than she might have planned), but now she was back home and things were slowly going back to normal. Her family was safe and back home, she would be soon back to work and she was back in her apartment with her new Alexa as her helper.

Ever since she’s been back, she’s visited her mother, Trudy, many times, just to make sure she was really safe. She even stayed with her for a few weeks before heading back to her own apartment. Every single time she was there though, her mother would try to set her up with random women she met in church. Looks like Trudy hasn’t really learned her lesson after everything that’s happened.

This time though, with the invitation for her mother’s birthday, a party that would reunite all her relatives back in her mother’s house and would last the whole weekend, Dom just wasn’t in the mood to have to deal with her mother’s attempts to set her up and was, quite frankly, a little scared to face all of her family members again by herself after everything she put them through.

That was the reason, she tells herself, she was calling Darlene right now, ignoring all of her rational thoughts telling her not to.

As the phone rang, Dom thought about hanging up many times, thought about how crazy what she was doing was, but there was something in her, something she couldn’t quite place, that really wanted Darlene to pick up.

“Hello? Dom, is that you?” As soon as she hears her voice Dom’s heart starts racing. She didn’t realize how much she’d missed that voice until now.

“Darlene, hey…” Dom says as she lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“Dom, what’s up!? I haven’t seen you in months! Are you mad that I let you go to Budapest by yourself after my whole speech about how we should’ve gone together?”

“No, not at all! Just… trying to get back on my feet lately, sorry I couldn’t catch up with you.” She wasn’t completely telling the truth, but that wasn’t a lie either. It’s not that she was mad at Darlene or anything, she just never really had a reason to call before. And you can’t just go calling people without having a reason to do so.

“Alright, I can understand that. So why are you calling? Did you miss me?” Dom could tell Darlene was smiling through the phone now.

Dom was hesitant as she spoke. “Well… I kinda need a favor from you…”

“What’s up?” 

Dom thought about going back on the idea, telling her that she just needed help with some computer stuff, but she figured it was too late to make something up now. “Well, there’s this family gathering this weekend in my mother’s house and I need someone to come with me… you know, just so my mom won’t attempt to set me up with random women throughout the whole weekend”

Darlene was quiet for a heartbeat and Dom was starting to get nervous.

“Okay, let me see if I understand… you’re asking me to pretend to be your girlfriend in front of your whole family?”

“You don’t need to be my girlfriend, maybe just a date… no real commitment” Dom said as she started to realize what a mistake this was. They were not close enough friends or whatever it was that they were for Darlene to accept this.

“Alright, sounds fun, I’ll do it!” Darlene said in a cheerful voice.

“Re-really? You’ll do it?” Dom was stunned for a moment, did Darlene really just say yes to this crazy idea?

“Yeah, I don’t have anything better planned for this weekend anyway”

“Alright then… I’ll text you all the details”

“Great! See you soon!” And just like that, Darlene hangs up the phone, leaving Dom to listen to a dial tone and for her brain to try and catch up with what the hell had just happened. She would be spending the weekend pretending Darlene was her date in front of her whole family.

\\\

Dom was loading her bag into her car’s trunk in front of her apartment building when Darlene showed up, walking around the corner of the street. It had been three months, but she still looked the same. Same black beanie and heart shaped glasses she was wearing last time they saw each other.

Dom couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she looked under the late afternoon sun. She looked so young and carefree, now she didn’t have to look over her shoulder every minute of her life anymore.

That made Dom think about how Darlene actually is young. She’s 25. She’s just a young woman who has been through so much shit that she did not deserve to have gone through. 

“Hey babe!” Darlene stops as she reaches the car and Dom’s suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as realizes she had been staring. The brunette doesn’t seem to mind it though. In fact, she looks amused.

The term she used to refer to Dom had the FBI agent’s heart beating a little faster, but she supposes, as they were fake girlfriends from now on, they should probably use terms like that anyways.

“Hey Darlene.” Dom smiles. “Did you bring any luggage?” 

“This is it.” Darlene says as she points to her purple backpack, the same one she’s always carrying everywhere.

“Okay.” The redhead says as Darlene hands her the backpack. Dom places it in the trunk and closes it with a thud. As soon as Dom looks up again, Darlene has already slipped into the passenger seat with her sunglasses pushed on top of her head and going through the stations of the car’s radio.

Dom gets into the driver seat and as soon as she starts the car, Darlene’s talking.

“So, what was it like in Budapest? Sorry for not coming with you by the way, but, in my defense, you left me first!”

“Yeah, I suppose I did…” Dom chuckles. “And it was good, beautiful place, but after a month there I just got bored and figured I should probably get back and try to sort my life out.” 

At this point she’s already driving on their way to the world-renowned town of Teaneck. It’s not a long drive, they should be arriving at her mother’s house in about half an hour, but that didn’t help with the nervousness she was feeling. “Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean, it’s kinda crazy and I’d understand if you’d like to get out of it.”

With that, Darlene finally looks at her. “I am very sure babe, don’t worry. To be honest this is the most exciting thing that has happened to me ever since the whole dark army thing was over… Guess I’m not very sure what to do next.”

Dom Glances at the brunette then. “Did you think about that job offer on the FBI I told you about? It sounds lame, but it can be pretty exciting too… Well, maybe not as much as being a hacker and being responsible for the biggest wealth redistribution in history, but still exciting.”

Darlene chuckles at that “Who knows? Maybe I can still outdo myself with a new bigger hack.” 

Dom laughs, but looks a bit worried at the same time. The brunette notices this and takes pity on the FBI agent. “Relax dude! I’m not planning anything.” 

“I don’t know Darlene, I feel like I can never be too sure with you.” Both women smile at that.

They drive in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip, Darlene snacking on some sour patch kids and Dom focused on the road ahead and getting more and more nervous about introducing the other girl to her mother. This was serious stuff, introducing someone to her family… She had never done it before. It’s not like she’s had many relationships before anyway, the only more serious one ended with her running away after an engagement proposal.

It’s not like this is real either, she shouldn’t be nervous about this. Darlene is just a friend who is doing her a favor.

The redhead gets so lost in her own thoughts she only realizes they’ve arrived as she turns to park her car in her mother’s driveway. It looks like nobody else has arrived yet, as there are no other cars around.

She still doesn’t know why her mother is always so eager to be a host, every holiday and family gathering is hosted by her and she always insists everyone stays over for the weekend. Maybe her mother is just as lonely as she is… Having raised her three kids by herself, now that they’re all grown up, moved out and don’t need her anymore, she must miss having to take care of people. In any case, they’re here and it’s time Trudy finally met Dom’s first “girlfriend” she brought home.

As soon as the car stops, Darlene steps out and takes off her sunglasses to take a look. “So this is it then? The famous DiPierro house.”

Dom starts to take the luggage out of the car trunk and, before she can think about answering, her mother is outside. 

“Dom, honey, you’re here! And look at this beautiful lady you brought home with you!” Trudy says as she gets close to Darlene. “You must be Darlene! I was so anxious to meet you, I still can believe Dom finally brought a girlfriend home for her mother to meet!”

The brunette girl looks amused as Dom’s mother embraces her in a tight hug “I know right? Dom has been keeping me a secret for months now!”

At that, Trudy looks at her daughter in surprise. “Dominique! I can’t believe you had a girlfriend for months without telling me!”

Dom looks amused too “I’m sorry mother, I’ll be sure to tell you next time.”

“Oh no, no, no, you’re keeping this one and never letting her go!” Trudy grabs Darlene’s backpack and her hand and starts guiding her inside the house while Dom takes her own bag and goes in behind them.

“Come on dear, I’m gonna take you to Dom’s room, you’re gonna be very comfortable there, everything is nice and clean” Trudy walks Darlene all the way up the stairs and into Dom’s room, where she puts the purple backpack over the bed. 

“Well, I guess I will leave you two now to unpack and settle in, if you need anything just call me!” The older woman says as she starts to leave the room.

“Thanks mom, we’re good.” Dom says as she closes the bedroom door and sets her bag down. “So… I have a camping bag somewhere in here, I’ll set it up on the floor, you can take the bed.”

Darlene looks at the redhead then. “Are you seriously going to sleep on the floor when you have a perfect sized bed for two people to sleep in right here?” Darlene then sits on the bed, still looking at Dom with those big bright eyes. “You can sleep in bed with me, I don’t bite. Besides, we’ve slept in a bed just like this together once.”

Dom’s cheeks turn red as flashbacks of that night come to her head. As much as she felt hurt to find out Darlene was just using her to get to her badge and everything that ensued after that, she had to admit that it felt nice to finally have some human contact after so long. She remembers the way the brunette looked at her after admitting to like her, the way her lips had felt against her own…

The thought makes Dom’s stomach flip and she tells herself it was not because it was Darlene, that any other woman would have had the same effect on her, she’s just been deprived of human touch for too long. “You know I wasn’t sle-“

“Yeah, yeah, you weren’t really sleeping that night, I know. But seriously, it’s fine, we can share.”

With that the FBI agent gives in. “Okay then.”

“Nice!” The brunette stands up again. “So how is this going to play out? What are the rules?”

Dom hadn’t really thought about that, she doesn’t really know how to play this out. She’s never done this before, not the fake dating, nor the real dating and introducing her significant other to her family.  
“I don’t really know. Should we have rules?”

“We should at least have a back up story of how we met, don’t you think?” Darlene walks around the room looking at Dom’s pictures and through her things. “Who came on to who? Who started the first kiss?”

“Well, I think it was you. For both of those things.”

“Okay then, we can say that.” Darlene sighs. “Where did we meet though? I’m pretty sure you can’t just say at my past boyfriend’s murder scene.”

“Jesus, Darlene.” That memory is not something pleasant to be bringing back. Darlene talks as if it doesn’t affect her, but Dom knows deep down it does. Dom can tell when she’s hiding something, when she’s hurting. “Let’s just say we met at a coffee shop or something.”

“That sounds romantic and convincing enough.”

“Okay then, let’s just get ready now, the rest of my family will be here for dinner soon.” Dom can sense the change in the mood. Darlene isn’t looking her in the eyes anymore, but she figures she should just give her some time. She shows the younger woman to her bedroom’s ensuite bathroom so she can shower and gives her some space.

\\\

By the time they finish getting ready and go downstairs, most of the guests have arrived. Dom introduces Darlene as her date to all of them and everything goes smoothly. Both of Dom’s brothers tell her how beautiful the brunette is and how happy they are for her. If this wasn’t all make belief Dom thinks she could actually be happy right now. Is this what happiness looks like?

Dinner goes well too. They talk and they laugh together, they even hold hands. Darlene says it’s more convincing that way. And as soon as they’re off the dinner table everyone goes back to the family room to hang out. 

Dom gets up to grab a couple of beers for the both of them when her brother Jerry finds her. 

“Hey sis! Doing really well after that whole dark army mess, you look really happy with Darlene.”

Dom has a bittersweet feeling in her stomach hearing this. “Thanks Jerry, I’m trying to get back on my feet.”

“Well, you deserve this Dom. This girl who is clearly head over heels for you, this life where you’re not all isolated inside that tiny apartment of yours.”

Dom gives her brother a smile and moves along. She never thought all her family could see how isolated and lonely she was. She thought her mom was just old school, like those people who think you can’t be happy if you’re alone. But it was all coming back to her now… This is not real and she really is lonely. They think she got past that with her new “girlfriend” but this is all pretend.

When she sits back next to Darlene, giving her the beer bottle, the younger woman looks at her and can tell something is bothering her.

“Is everything okay?” Darlene asks. Dom’s eyes look sad, like they used to look before, when they first met. She hadn’t seen that look in her eyes ever since they saw each other again earlier that day. She looked happy even.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Dom sat back down on her spot on the couch next to Darlene when her family started playing this charade game they had a tradition of playing every time they were reunited. They would pair up and take turns on acting out song titles for everyone else try and guess. Dom was usually paired up with her mom or one of her nephews for this game, but this time she was paired with Darlene.

First up was Dom’s brother Joseph and his wife. While they did their mimics and everyone was trying to guess, Darlene gets closer to the redhead’s face to whisper something in her ear.

“So, do you think I’m doing a good job at being your fake girlfriend?” 

A little taken aback with the sudden proximity, but maintaining her composure Dom talks back to her in a low voice “Yeah, I think we’re pretty convincing.”

With that, Darlene gives the redhead a mischievous smile. “Don’t you think they’ll find it weird that you haven’t kissed your girlfriend all night?”

Very nervous all of a sudden, Dom looks back at her. She can feel her cheeks burning. Maybe it’s all the beer she’s been drinking. “Um… I don’t know… Do you think it’s weird?”

Taking a swig at the beer, Darlene answers in a calm voice. “Well, you know, girlfriends kiss. They do some other stuff too, but we shouldn’t do that here, there are children in the room.” Darlene finishes winking at Dom, with a smirk on her face.

Now Dom’s cheeks were actually burning. She was feeling really hot all of a sudden and she really didn’t know how she would respond to that.

Just for her luck, the moment is interrupted by Dom’s family members telling both women it’s their turn to play the charades. Darlene grabs Dom’s hand and they go up to the center of the room to get a piece of paper with the song they would have to act out.

Darlene unfolds the paper she’d gotten, revealing the song title they were supposed to act. ‘This kiss, by Faith Hill’. Dom's mind is takes her straight back to the moment Darlene broke her Alexa three months ago. They look at each other as the timing for them to mimic the song title is about to start and Dom shakes her head as to show she has no idea what to do.

Darlene then turns Dom so they are facing each other.

“Trust me on this.” Darlene says as she closes the gap between them and kisses Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gays and girls, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so it might not be the best, but I just tought I would take one for the team and do this fake dating domlene story.
> 
> Feel free to comment your feelings out, but don't forget to go easy on me, please.


	2. Chapter 2

After the game is over, everyone goes back to their respective rooms to sleep, including Dom and Darlene. The door isn’t even closed yet before Darlene is changing out of her clothes into her sleeping t-shirt and Dom is not sure where she’s supposed to look.

She decides to just grab her pajamas and leave the room so the brunette can have some privacy. 

“I… I’m going to change in the bathroom.” Dom says as she heads towards the ensuite, trying very hard to not look at the younger woman’s bare back.

“Whatever diddles your skittle.” Darlene just says over her shoulder, while she continues changing.

Dom goes in and closes the door to the bathroom behind her, resting her back against it. Her head making a thud as she throws it back to rest it on the door too. She can still feel Darlene’s lips on her own and all the tingling sensations it left there. Was it supposed to have messed with her head that much? Darlene was right, girlfriends kiss, she was just trying to make it more convincing for her family. It didn’t mean anything. She shouldn’t be overthinking this so much. 

She takes a deep breath and steps away from the door. It was best to just ignore anything she was feeling right now, this was not real.

The redhead is soon changed into her pajamas and heads back towards the room. When she steps out Darlene’s already in her sleeping clothes and sitting on the bed with her back resting on the headboard and her crossed legs splayed in front of her. The brunette looked up from her phone and smiled as she saw Dom coming back.

Dom giver her a shy smile back and walks around to sit on the other side of the bed, still feeling a bit awkward and vulnerable around the other woman.

“You never told me why you came back to get into that plane to Budapest.”

The sound startles Dom a bit. She’s thoughtful for a moment until she turns her torso around to face Darlene. “I guess I was just following your advice to let go of the life I had here for a bit.” 

Dom had never really thought about the real reason she went back. There was just something inside her that wouldn’t let her leave. Like she was leaving something too important behind.

Going back ended up being really good for her, even though Darlene wasn’t there with her. She finally took care of herself, she slept in the time span of a month more than she had slept for the past five years. Of course she still had a few nightmares here and there, but nothing compared to before.

“What about you? Why didn’t you board the plane?”

Darlene contemplates on it for a moment. “I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do it alone.” She looks at Dom now. “But not going in was one of the best things I did, it showed me that I can be on my own. That I’m strong enough to care for myself.”

Dom smiles again, a full on smile now. “I’m glad to hear that.”

\\\

The next morning Darlene is the first to wake up. She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Dom’s face very close to her own, still asleep. They are both laying down on their sides, one facing the other. She stays there and just stares at the redhead for a moment. She looks so calm and peaceful. So different from the FBI agent she first met, who was always anxious and worrying about something. Her long red hair falling down behind her. Darlene couldn’t deny Dom was one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen. Her sharp jaw and long nose. Tiny little eyes that said so much without her not having to say a word. Her pale soft skin and her beautiful (dye job) red hair.

She thinks about their first “date” then. How it was just an attempt she was making to steal the FBI agent’s badge. And how she’d grown to care so much about the other woman since then. She wonders if what they have between each other could ever go any further than this – using one another when they need something.

Darlene’s thoughts are interrupted then with Dom’s eyes starting to flutter open. 

“Good morning.” Darlene says as she moves back a little so their faces weren’t so close anymore, feeling like a child being caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

“Good morning.” Dom answers in a sleepy voice.

“Long day ahead?”

“Yeah.” The redhead says as she starts to stretch her body, still laying in bed. “Today’s my mother’s actual birthday, so we’ll be having brunch and then cake later.”

The brunette pretends not to notice the strip of skin that shows up from under Dom’s pajamas as the older woman’s body stretches.

“Great! I love cake!” Darlene is already up and out of the bed then. “Come on, I don’t wanna miss any of it!”

And then both women are getting up to shower and get ready.

\\\

During brunch time, Dom and Darlene go back to acting like a couple. Holding hands, giving each other light kisses and pecks, they make a good show of it. The brunette is usually the one to start the interactions, though, Dom just goes along with it.

They sit next to each other at the brunch table, right across Dom’s mother, and spend the whole time telling Dom’s family the story of how they met. They say it was at a diner, which was not completely untrue. Just omitting a few facts here and there, it seemed to have worked out well enough.

Trudy seemed very content with it too. She’d never been happier in fact, having her daughter safe, not working with the FBI for now and with a girlfriend. It’s all she’d ever wanted. She smiles at both women the whole time they’re sitting in front of her during the meal, looking at them like a proud mama.

After brunch, Dom is sitting in a patio chair in the backyard, admiring the sunny day they were having, when Darlene approaches her with two glasses of what looked like orange juice. The brunette offers one of them to the redhead before speaking.

“I think your mom really likes me. She even offered to give me the DiPierro family’s mac and cheese recipe.”

The brunette can see the corner of Dom’s mouth turning up at that, but the redhead doesn’t turn to look at her. “I guess she’s so happy I finally brought someone home she’s willing to give away all her secrets.”

Darlene sits down in the chair next to Dom’s then. They stay silent for a moment, watching the children play with their toys on the grass (actually, she couldn’t really tell if they were playing or fighting each other). A minute goes by when the brunette decides to break the silence.

“You know, I didn’t expect you to be so close to your family. You’ve always seemed more of a lone wolf.” 

“Yeah.” Dom continues looking at her nephews as she replies. “I’ve been told I can isolate myself sometimes…” 

The FBI agent thinks about it for a moment then. She has a family that loves her, she could have made friends at work, but she always seemed to put so many walls between her and the rest of the world she couldn’t stay too close to anyone. She’d never let anyone get to really know her, she didn’t even invite people over to her place. Darlene was the first one. And that turned out to be a mistake. 

She’d never admit to it, but it hurt when she found out the younger woman was there just so she could steal her badge, that she was just using her. That’s why she felt like Alexa was the only one she could trust.

Dom finally turns to look at Darlene. “I bought a new Alexa.” The redhead says in a calm voice. “You know, after you destroyed my last one.” She then looks away again. “She keeps me company.”

Darlene rolls her eyes at that. “Oh my God, Dom. I did that for a reason. You’re just going to go back to your old ways like that! I told you, Alexa is not your friend, she’s a robot!”

“Well, maybe I like my old ways. Maybe I’m comfortable like that. That’s just the way I’ve learned to get by.”

“This is no way to live, Dom! You can’t just be alone forever in your apartment with a robot!” The brunette states in an exasperated voice.

“It’s what I’ve got, Darlene.” Dom finishes in a defeated tone.

Darlene is frustrated now. How could Dom not see that her life could be so much better if she just let go, if she stepped out of her comfort zone for once. Hell, if she just hung out with Darlene more often she could show her how to live. Go out, have a few drinks, go on a few adventures.

“You know what? Why don’t you just come hang out with me next weekend?” Dom turns to look at Darlene again as she says that. “I’ll show you that life could be so much better than that. That that’s not all you’ve got.”

Dom contemplates for a moment.

“Are we going to do something illegal?”

Darlene is full on laughing now. The redhead would never really change, would she?

“You’ll see…”

“Darlene…” Dom looks at her with a worried expression, but the younger woman just looks like she’s having too much fun with this.

“What? Are you going to make me kiss you again so you’ll shut up and wait?” Darlene says through her smile. “That’s becoming a thing between us.”

Dom feels her cheeks getting warm again and looks away. She just can’t win when it comes to Darlene, can she? She feels like she would do anything the brunette ever asked her to do. Like she would follow her to the depths of the world.

Maybe she needs her. Maybe they both need each other to make themselves better.

“Okay, we can go out, but I’m not doing anything illegal!”

\\\

It’s late afternoon when they sing happy birthday to Trudy outside and cut the cake. Trudy says she doesn’t need to make any wishes, that all she could ever want was right here.

They all have a piece of cake and it tastes very good. The family is all gathered around the patio furniture talking and Trudy then decides it’s a perfect time to start telling Darlene some of Dom’s embarrassing childhood stories. Dom looks at her mother with a desperate look at that, but Darlene just states there was _no way_ she was going to pass on that opportunity.

The redhead looks so embarrassed the whole time Trudy is telling the story about how once she caught little Dom in her room ‘practice kissing’ Mel B. in a wall poster of the spice girls. She then proceeded to tell Darlene how she wasn’t at all surprised when Dom came out to her in her last year of college.

“Huh…” Darlene says as she looks at the redhead with a big smile on her face. “I’d never guess you were a scary spice type of girl! I always figured you’d be more of a posh spice girl.”

The FBI agent can’t even hide the redness of embarrassment on her face then and, before her mother could start telling another story, she hurries to call Darlene up saying it’s their time to take away and wash the dirty dishes.

“Come on, we gotta hurry up if we wanna get everything done before dinner time!”

Darlene reluctantly lets Dom take her back to the kitchen, still smiling and teasing the FBI agent on the way there.

Dom just shakes her head at the teasing and starts piling up the dirty plates so they can wash them. 

They wash the dishes in silence for a while, focused on their task, until Darlene finds, at the end of her pile, a plate that had a younger Dom’s painting and handwriting in it. One of the younger DiPierro family members must’ve seen it demanded to eat cake on it.

“What is this?” Darlene asks with her brows furrowed. 

Dom takes a side eyed look at it and recognizes the horrible painting her mother saved all those years with so much care, even with Dom insisting she should just get rid of it. “Oh, it’s just something I made in school for mother’s day a long time ago, it’s nothing.”

“I love you mami” Darlene reads out loud. “That is so sweet, Dom!” She continues in a teasing voice. “And look at this drawing!” Darlene then turns the plate around to show Dom two stick figures, one taller and one shorter. “You should have become a professional painter, not a cop!”

“It’s just stick figures.” The redhead rolls her eyes. “Give me that, we still have to wash it.” Dom says as she reaches out to grab the plate. 

Darlene quickly moves back and hides the plate behind her back. “No, come on! I was just looking!”

“Come on Darlene, just give it back.” Dom steps closer now, exasperated with the constant teasing and embarrassment. She tries to reach behind the other woman’s back to get to the plate, but, as Darlene tries to step back one more time, the brunette’s lower back hits the kitchen counter. Dom’s body is still moving in the younger woman’s direction though, and they end up flushed against each other. 

They’re so close now Darlene can feel the other woman’s ragged breathing on her face. 

“Okay, Jesus! It’s not like I was trying to steal it.” Darlene finally gives in, speaking in a low voice, letting out the breath she just realized she was holding. The younger woman takes her hand out from behind her back and brings the plate forward, between both of their bodies, and offers it to Dom. 

“Here.” 

The FBI agent then looks down at the plate and takes it in her hand. When they look back at each other again, Dom can’t help but lower her gaze down to Darlene’s mouth for a brief moment, before moving back to her eyes. They’re still flushed against each other and Darlene can feel electricity running throughout every nerve in her body with the proximity.

The brunette also looks down to the other woman’s mouth. It looks soft and pink and so inviting, Darlene can feel her stomach drop with sudden want. 

When she looks back up then, Dom’s eyes have suddenly gone from a conflicted look to a determined one. The redhead places the plate over the counter, behind Darlene, and moves her hand to hold the younger woman’s face. 

And she leans in.

The kiss is sweet and slow, their lips soft against each other. There’s so much longing in it, it feels like an exhale. Like Dom had been waiting for so long to do this. Darlene can feel it too. 

She has barely enough time to enjoy it though, before it’s over. 

Dom draws back for a bit, looking into Darlene’s eyes as if she was asking for permission.

“What was that for?” Darlene asks in a soft voice, a little out of breath. “There’s no one here, we don’t have to pretend.”

The redhead looks even more determined now.

“I know.” 

It’s all she says before she’s kissing Darlene again. This time with more passion, more want. Dom buries one of her hands in the brunette’s hair, in a desperate attempt to hold her as close as possible.

As soon as Darlene’s brain starts processing what is happening, she’s kissing her back. One of her hands gripping Dom’s hip and the other grabbing her bicep. All she can think about is how good the redhead’s lips taste in her mouth and how she wants more.

The brunette then opens her mouth and Dom takes it as an invitation to deepen the kiss. When the redhead licks into her mouth, Darlene feels like she’s in heaven. Her hands travel all over Dom’s body, from her scalp, through her back and sneaking under her shirt to feel the soft skin on her waist, but she still isn’t satisfied.

Dom then grabs the back of Darlene’s tights and the younger woman takes this as a cue for her to sit over the countertop behind her. With little help from the redhead and Darlene’s hands, she sits over the surface with her legs open. Dom steps ahead then, placing herself in between the brunette’s legs, their mouths never separating in the process.

Both women grow more and more desperate with every touch and every breath. Darlene’s hands grab at Dom’s sides, pulling her impossibly closer, and Dom’s mouth moves lower to trail open mouthed kisses down the other woman’s neck.

With her mouth now free, before Darlene can restrain herself, a low, raspy moan escapes from her throat in the form of a curse. 

“Fuck.” 

And as if on cue, Trudy walks into the kitchen and lets out a surprised gasp. Dom and Darlene jump away from each other so fast it looks like they have been electrocuted.

The older woman looks a little stunned for a moment, but quickly recovers from it. 

“Oh! Girls! I love that you’re loving each other that much, but try to keep it PG-13 in here while the kids are still up!” Trudy says in a light hearted, almost amused tone.

Darlene gives her an apologetic smile then. “Sorry, misses DiPierro. I’ll make sure she behaves.”

The older woman seems satisfied enough with the answer and walks out after placing a dirty cup on the sink. 

Darlene turns back to look at Dom then. The redhead is still wearing a stunned look on her face and hasn’t moved, so the brunette just grabs her hand and pulls her back close to the sink. “Come on, we still have to finish this.”

They go back to doing the dishes next to each other in silence, Dom looking down at the sink until they’re finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, looks like the rating has gone up!
> 
> Thank you for all the support in the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! 
> 
> I think this fic will have only one more chapter, maybe two, depends on what I can fit in the next one. But anyways, thank you again and see you on the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom has been avoiding her ever since they kissed earlier that day. She hasn’t been holding her hand or even looking her in the eyes for the past few hours and they still had to get through dinner before Darlene could take the redhead back to their room and try to snap her out of whatever’s gotten into her pants.

They’re sitting next to each other at the table having dinner now and Dom has yet to say a word to Darlene. Jerry’s wife, sitting across from both of them, notices they haven’t really been talking and decides to help them out a little.

“Is something going on between you two?” The woman shows them a sympathetic smile. “Having trouble in paradise so soon in the relationship?”

Darlene gives the woman a smile with her lips pursed. “I guess you could say that, yes.” The brunette has to take the wheel because Dom is still being weirdly quiet.

“Oh, don’t worry, it happens to the best of us! I’m sure you’ll sort it all out soon enough.”

“Yeah, I think so…” Darlene looks at Dom now to see if the interaction has gotten any reaction out of her, but she’s still looking down at her food.

“Talking your feelings out is always the best medicine!” Dom’s sister-in-law offers.

“You’re right and we will, thank you!” The brunette says with a nervous smile, without mentioning the woman’s name because she quite frankly can’t remember what it was.

Dom’s still quiet and avoiding eye contact with Darlene when the younger woman finally snaps and whispers to her in an impatient tone. “What is up with you!? Do you want your family to find out about us?”

The redhead finally looks at her then in a serious face. “What’s the point in trying anyway? None of this is real, it will never be.” And continues to eat her food.

Darlene stares at the other woman with a frustrated look on her face for a moment, before suddenly standing up from her chair. “Excuse us.” She says, smiling apologetically at the rest of the people eating dinner as she grabs Dom’s hand and drags her up from the chair and away from the table.

Darlene pulls the redhead by the hand out into the corridor, until they reach the downstairs bathroom. She gets both of them in and closes the door behind them.

“What the fuck is going on Dom!?” The younger woman tries to keep her voice as low as she possibly can with all the anger she is suddenly feeling. “Why are you suddenly acting like a child?”

Dom looks at her impatiently, before answering, “Don’t you see? This isn’t going anywhere!” 

The taller woman sounds exasperated, but Darlene can sense a tone of defeat in her voice. 

“This is all fake and I’m just fooling everyone, making them think I’m doing so good and that I’m in such perfect and happy relationship.” 

She pauses for a moment then, taking a deep breath. She looks conflicted still, but her voice comes out calmer and lower now.

“What am I going to say to them when they start asking me about you after all of this is over? That we broke up? That it just didn’t work out? Or should I just keep lying to them and say we’re fine?”

The FBI agent looks really defeated now, her shoulders slumped and her face in a frown.

Darlene looks at her confused now, the sudden spurt of anger she was feeling forgotten. “Did you not think about all of that before you thought to invite me into this?” 

Dom shakes her head, her gaze directed down at her feet.

“I guess not…”

Darlene can hear the defeat in the redhead’s voice. She just couldn’t understand what had gotten Dom so upset all of a sudden, ready to just give up on everything they’ve been doing. She couldn’t see through the other woman’s sadness. Maybe she was tired of her? Maybe she just wanted it to be over already so she could go back to her old life she was so comfortable in, the one Darlene wasn’t a part of.

“Look, we only have to do this for one more day and then I’ll be gone. You won’t have to look at me ever again if that’s what you want.”

The redhead looks sad now. That’s not really what she wants. She doesn’t want to lose Darlene again. But how the hell can she explain that to the brunette? They’ve never been a real thing, she didn’t even know if they could call each other friends. They spent the past three months without seeing or even talking to each other, except for a few text messages. 

Dom wanted to be closer to her, she didn’t want to let her go. But their lives were just so different, though... She was an FBI agent for God’s sake. And Darlene was one of the people responsible for all the headaches and sleepless nights she’s had for the past year. She can’t see that changing anytime soon. The brunette will probably just go back to her old ways when they’re done here, just as much as Dom probably will. She couldn’t imagine anything ever working out between the two of them.

Darlene was nervously waiting for the other woman to reply. She could tell by Dom’s face that the other woman was conflicted. That she didn’t want the brunette to completely disappear from her life. And to be completely honest, Darlene felt the same way.

“Or not… We can figure that out later.” Darlene continues, looking into Dom’s eyes and trying to show her she understands. “Our plan to hang out next weekend is still up, right?”

Dom smiles then. It’s a shy one, only barely visible on the corner of her mouth. Maybe they could still be friends. Maybe just acquaintances that go out for a few drinks sometimes. Or maybe Dom could just stop overthinking things so much and just roll with it, see what happens.

“Yeah, I guess so…” The redhead says quietly.

That makes Darlene feel better. She finally loosens her shoulders that had been tensed up ever since they got into that bathroom. She gives the FBI agent a light smile back and suggests they should go back to the dining room, or else people would start thinking they’re fucking in there.

Dom snorts at that. “You’re probably right, let’s go.” She says as she opens the door and leaves with Darlene following right behind her.

When they’re sitting back down on their places at the dining table, Dom’s sister-in-law smiles nervously at them, as if she actually believed they were doing something unholy inside the bathroom this whole time. 

Darlene notices that and smiles back at her. 

“Don’t worry, we washed our hands.” The brunette finishes with a wink. 

The redhead is seeing all of this unfold right in front of her and, for the millionth time this weekend, she finds herself blushing in embarrassment.

//

It doesn’t take long after dinner for everyone to start heading back to their respective rooms. There wouldn’t be family game night tonight since everyone was so tired from the long day of activities and would be hitting the road after lunch the following day.

Dom could sense herself starting to get nervous about the idea of going back to her bedroom, where she would be alone with Darlene. They still haven’t talked about that kiss from earlier and the redhead thought it’d be better to keep it that way. She would never admit this out loud, but Darlene kinda scared her.

She tried to stall as much as she could, until there was only the both of them downstairs, but she couldn’t do it any longer. The brunette looked at her expectantly, before saying, “Are we going back to your room, or…”

That snaps Dom out of her worried thoughts. She couldn’t avoid this forever. Perhaps she could just say she was really tired and go straight to bed, and they could talk about it tomorrow.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s head back upstairs.” And she finally starts moving towards the bedroom.

They go up the stairs in silence, the brunette following right behind Dom. They could both feel a nervous energy in the air between them.

When they reach the bedroom, Dom holds the door open and Darlene comes in first. She takes a few steps into the room before turning back around in the redhead’s direction. Dom enters the room next and closes the door behind her. 

As soon as the FBI agent turns around and has her body facing Darlene, the brunette starts talking.

“So…” The younger woman starts slowly moving her feet, going in Dom’s direction. “Are we going to talk about what happened earlier in the kitchen or are we just going to pretend it never happened?”

“What?” The redhead panics. She thought she would have more time before Darlene mentioned the event. 

Dom stands still in front of the bedroom door and furrows her brows, making a confused face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Darlene.”

The brunette thinks Dom’s obliviousness would be cute, if it wasn’t complete bullshit. Of course she knows what Darlene is talking about. It’s written all over her face. She smirks then.

“Well, you know… That thing we did when you placed me over your mother’s kitchen counter and stuck your tongue down my throat.” Darlene speaks calmly in a low voice while she continues to take slow steps further in the redhead’s direction.

Dom is feeling cornered now. She can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen or avoiding the subject when Darlene’s just described it with so much detail like that. 

“I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It was nothing.” The FBI agent says then, her voice trembling with nervousness.

Good. Now the redhead acknowledged what happened, they were both on the same page. But Darlene was not just going to let this slide with some lame apology though. There was no way she was just going to let Dom get away with leaving her hot and bothered all night after working her up so much with that kiss.

Darlene takes another step closer, backing the taller woman against the door. Now they were standing face to face, their bodies almost touching.

“It didn’t feel like it was nothing…”

The brunette can see Dom gulp at that. They’re standing so close Darlene can feel the tension emanating from her body.

“Why don’t you just admit it, Dom?” The younger woman speaks calmly, eyes boring deep inside the redhead’s, “You like me.”

“What?” Dom talks in a voice so quiet, it’s barely even there. “No, I don’t.”

Darlene smirks at that. She can tell the redhead is trying to fight this so hard, but she’s just one little push away from losing it. So the brunette feels like she has no other choice but to push her. 

She moves even closer now, their faces only mere centimeters away from each other. Dom can feel the air coming out of Darlene’s mouth when she whispers, “Just say it.”

The taller woman gulps again. “Fine.” She looks bare now, her face betraying all the emotions she’s feeling. No more walls between them. “I do, okay?”

 _Finally_ , Darlene thought. 

“See?” The brunette smirks. “Was that so hard?”

And before Dom can say anything else Darlene is kissing her. And oh, she would never get tired of those lips. The way they felt against her own. The way the brunette buries one hand at the base of her scalp and the other is pushing at her shoulder, keeping her pinned against the door, while she continues with the soft, but urgent kisses on her mouth. 

The redhead is not sure what to do with her own hands, so she just places them on either side of Darlene’s hips. That encourages the brunette move her body even closer. Her hand moves down to slip under Dom’s shirt and the light touches on bare skin make the redhead shiver.

The younger woman moves her lips down then. As she leaves open mouthed kisses along Dom’s jaw, the redhead can’t help but throw her head back, hitting it against the door. That gives Darlene even better access to continue her ministrations, nibbling and licking at the exposed skin on Dom’s neck.

“Fuck, Darlene.” 

The brunette smiles into the taller woman’s neck at this. She’s having too much fun reducing this prestigious FBI agent into a mess.

Dom is enjoying it just as much, but she wants to feel those full lips against her own again. She then grabs Darlene’s face so she could reconnect their mouths, slipping her tongue inside. Their kisses getting messier and more desperate each time.

The brunette starts dragging her hand that was under the taller woman’s shirt upwards, until she reaches the underside of her bra. She places her hand over Dom’s clothed breast and squeezes. 

The redhead moans into the younger woman’s mouth as a response. She then starts dragging them both towards the bed, stumbling into each other while they continue with their mouths connected. 

When the back of Darlene’s knees hit the end of the bed, she finally breaks the kiss.

“Take off your shirt.” 

And Dom can’t do anything other than comply. She would definitely do anything this woman ever asked her to do.

As soon as the shirt is off, Darlene turns the redhead around and sits her at the edge of the bed. She then proceeds to take off her own shirt and straddles Dom, placing her knees on each side of the redhead’s hips.

Dom looks up at her in awe, like she can’t believe she has this beautiful shirtless woman on top of her. She wastes no time though, before she starts kissing the brunette’s neck, moving through her clavicles with open mouthed kisses and finally reaching her chest. She makes a quick job at unhooking Darlene’s bra behind her back, letting it slide down her arms and throwing it to the side. 

Seeing the thirst in Dom’s eyes now looking at her bare chest makes the brunette shiver. She can feel a hot wave of chills going from her stomach all the way down to the insides of her tights and she can’t wait any longer.

The brunette uses her hands to guide the redhead’s mouth towards one of her breasts. With the permission granted, Dom takes the nipple into her mouth and starts sucking on it, earning a throaty moan from the girl on top.

When the redhead moves to the other nipple, licking it with purpose, Darlene grabs at her hair to ground herself. It feels too good, but she needs to make this last. She doesn’t know if she will ever have another opportunity like this, to have Dom writhing underneath her, emotions laid out in the open.  
She hasn’t allowed herself to enjoy their first time together, but this time… She would take everything she needed.

The brunette then decides it’s time to move things up a bit. She stands up from Dom’s lap and tells her to lay down on the bed. She then takes off her own pants and straddles the redhead once again.

Darlene’s taking the lead now though. She goes to unhook Dom’s bra with a little help from the other woman lifting her back up. The brunette proceeds to undress Dom, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her long pale legs, leaving them both only in their panties.

Darlene is kissing her again next, all the way up from her mouth, down to her neck, stopping at her chest to give the redhead’s nipples some attention. Dom is a mess underneath her, she’s trying hard to keep quiet with the moans escaping her throat, but they keep getting louder and louder. Darlene’s not complaining though.

When she thinks she’s given enough attention to both nipples, the brunette then continues down Dom’s body, leaving open mouthed kisses down her stomach and ending up on her hips. 

She can see the older woman’s arousal through her panties. A wet stain right in the center of it. She stops for a moment to admire the woman under her, which makes Dom raise her head to look at the brunette. 

When their eyes meet Darlene smirks at her. Never breaking the eye contact, the brunette gives Dom’s center a long, dragged lick over her panties.

The FBI agent throws her head back with a moan, “Fuck!” 

And she’s pleading now. “Darlene, please.” 

And that’s enough for Darlene to take pity on her. She slowly strips Dom of her panties and dives in.

Darlene’s good at this. She’s done it before, but she’d never enjoyed it quite like this. Having this gorgeous redhead splayed open just for her and being able to reduce her to a puddle of moans and squirms. 

Her tongue moves with ability and her mouth sucks with abandon. 

It’s not long before Dom’s ragged breaths get faster and the hand she’d placed on the brunette’s hair is so tight it almost hurts. Her hips lift off the bed in a desperate attempt to increase the contact between her center and the other woman’s mouth, making Darlene have to pin her back down the bed.

It’s only when she lifts her head off the bed again and locks her gaze with Darlene’s big intense eyes looking back at her she breaks. She comes with a whimper and the brunette’s tongue doesn’t stop until she has come back down from her high. Her grip in Darlene’s hair finally loosens and her breathing slowly goes back to normal. 

This feels so much better than her solo attempts at doing it, she thinks.

She doesn’t have much time to think though, before the brunette has moved up and is kissing her again. She can taste herself in Darlene’s mouth and this only spurs her on. She wants to make the younger woman feel as good as she’d just make her feel.

Dom switches them over so she’s holding herself on top now. She starts trailing open mouthed kisses down the younger woman’s neck, while her hand moves lower down Darlene’s body, reaching the waistband of her panties. 

She carefully slips her hand under Darlene’s underwear and finds her center very wet for her already. The redhead then slowly slides two fingers lower, through the younger woman’s folds, at the same time she bites her neck.

“Don’t be a tease.” Darlene growls.

Dom smiles at that. She won’t be a tease, not today.

She suddenly slips two fingers inside, and the brunette moans. They move easily in the brunette’s wet center and it isn’t long before Dom has found that special spot that makes her squirm.

They soon find a good rhythm of fingers and hips moving together that get Darlene’s raspy moans going. Dom’s lips then start moving down from where they still were on the brunette’s neck, trailing kisses down until she reaches her breasts again.

She then closes her mouth around a nipple, sucking and licking at it, until the younger woman is lost in the sensations. Her hips start moving frantically in an uncoordinated fashion and her moans get louder and more desperate. 

The redhead senses she’s close and increases the pace of her fingers and the ministrations of her mouth. 

When Dom bites down on her nipple, Darlene finally screams out her orgasm in a raspy, breathy voice. The FBI agent helps the brunette ride the wave down until her hips have stopped moving and her eyes have opened up again.

Dom stares down at her, she thinks she’ll never get over how beautiful the younger woman looks when she comes. 

After a few deep breaths, Darlene is finally able to talk again.

“Wow… You’re still really fucking good at this, aren’t you?”

The taller woman smiles shyly. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed.”

Darlene chuckles, “Shut up.” And kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean… enjoy the sinning, I guess.
> 
> I didn’t really know how else to end this chapter, so I just ended it right there.
> 
> There will be one final chapter next and that will be it for this fic. Again, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The “morning after” is very different for them this time around. There’s no sneaking out in the middle of the night, no attempts at stealing anything, no interrogation rooms nor Dark Army encounters. 

There’s just them. Lying in bed together in a drowsy mood, not entirely asleep but not entirely awake either. Their bodies sore from staying up late pleasuring each other. But a good kind of sore. And their hearts a little warmer too, from finally connecting to another human being. Finally feeling another human’s touch, in a good and caring way. Finally letting walls down and allowing themselves to be vulnerable, to want and to be wanted.

They don’t really know what this means or if things have changed between them, but they don’t want to think about that now. They want to enjoy this moment, when everything is quiet and they are okay. 

Their bodies are still a little tangled up together in bed, legs overlapping one another, an arm loose over another’s torso, messy long hairs splayed out in a mix of red and brown, and the bedsheets covering up their bare skin.

Dom seems to come out of the morning drowsiness first. She opens her eyes to be met with a beautiful naked woman laying right in front of her and she kinda wishes that could be her vision every morning. 

She stares at the brunette for a moment. From her sleepy face all the way to her resting naked body, only covered here and there by the sheets, and she remembers everything they’ve done last night. That sends a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach. It had been some time since she’d felt that good with someone else. Hell, she couldn’t even remember who was the last person she’d slept with before Darlene.

The brunette wakes then and is met with a redhead staring pensively at her. Darlene gives her a sleepy smile and a greeting.

“Hey.”

Dom smiles back. “Hey.”

The younger woman is quiet for a moment, her smile fading.

“Everything okay?” _Between us?_ Darlene wants to ask, but the second part doesn’t come out. She can’t help but feel afraid that the redhead might shut her out again. After all, that’s exactly what she did last time they shared an intimate, not-fake moment and it had been only a kiss. 

“Yeah,” It doesn’t look like that’s the case this time though, as Dom is still looking at her with a warm smile on her face. “Everything’s fine.”

Darlene lets out a relieved breath, showing her carefree smile again. Everything was fine.

She then looks down at their very naked bodies for a moment. Not that she was staring or anything, she just thought they should probably get dressed (but Dom really did have a beautiful body and yeah, she might’ve been staring). She doesn’t really want to get up and get dressed though, she wanted to stay in this moment for as long as she could.

“Can we just stay in bed all day today?” The brunette pleads in her sleepy voice.

Dom chuckles, she feels so carefree she doesn’t even recognize herself. “I wish we could, but we have to go back to New York today.”

And that’s how reality comes creeping back into their thoughts. All of this would soon be over and they would have to go back to their real lives.

“I guess good things really don’t last, huh?” Darlene is completely awake now. She sighs and starts sitting up on the bed. She turns to the side, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and starts collecting her discarded clothes on the floor to get dressed back up, her body now turned away from Dom’s.

“Maybe they can last…” The redhead then offers in a small, quiet voice. “If we work on them.”

Darlene feels like this might be a promise for something. Something between them. She glances back at the FBI agent, looking at her from over her shoulder. “Maybe...” She lets the other woman know that she wants this too, but then she turns back around and pulls Dom right back into real life with her. 

“Come on now, we have to get dressed.” The brunette says as she’s putting on her shirt over her head. “And stop staring at my ass, I can feel your creepy stare from here!” She says in a joking tone, but that makes Dom’s cheeks blush for being caught doing exactly that. The redhead then finally gets up too and starts getting dressed.

\\\

The two women quickly get dressed and ready to go downstairs for breakfast. Just a few adjustments made with some make up to maybe hide small marks on their necks from the night before and they’re good to go.

Trudy is always seems so happy to see them. Darlene is always surprised with the amount of care and affection the older woman shows her. She’s not used to it, since her own mother was never really the loving kind. She’s grateful for it and she feels sad that this will be over soon. She’s going to miss it.

“Good morning girls!” Trudy says with a huge smile on her face as Dom and Darlene sit down at the table. “You girls are looking good today! Looks like you got a great night of sleep!”

Both young women share a knowing look then, holding back their guilty smiles. The brunette only raises her eyebrows and answers, “We really did.” 

“Great!” Dom’s mother continues without noticing anything. “I hope everyone enjoyed this weekend, it has been so much fun!” Trudy continues on. She then thanks everyone present for coming over and lets them know how happy she feels about it. 

Darlene feels happy for the older woman too, she deserves this. She is a good woman and a good mother. She is glad Dom has someone like that in her life.

After breakfast is done, one of Dom’s brothers, Joseph, is already packing his stuff up with his wife and their son Jamie to go back home. Since they live a little further away, in Morrisville, and Joseph has to get up early for work the next day, they decide it’s best to leave before lunch.

When they’re all done with packing, little Jamie starts saying goodbye and giving away the drawings he made as a gift for the family members. Most of them are just sitting and talking in the family room, so the little boy goes around delivering his gifts.

When he reaches Dom and Darlene he shows them a very big and toothy smile. “Aunt Dom!” He says as he gives her a hug with his little arms around her neck. “I did this for you and your _golfriend_.” The little boy hasn’t yet mastered the whole English speaking thing since he’s only 4 years old.

The redhead takes the drawing in her hand in a way Darlene could also see it. It’s a crayon drawing of two women holding hands, one of them with orange hair and the other one with brown hair. She thinks it was probably supposed to be them, even though their skin was colored blue.

The brunette smiles at the little boy. “Dude, this is awesome! You’re really good!” And little Jamie can’t even contain his happiness in his huge smile now. “Good thing you didn’t get your art skills from your aunt here.” Darlene continues, pointing at Dom with her thumb. She then covers the side of her mouth so the redhead can’t see it, and whispers very loudly to the child, “She’s not very good.”

The FBI agent rolls her eyes at that. She still has a smile on her face though.

Dom’s brother then starts calling for Jamie to hurry up because it was time to leave. The child quickly hugs the brunette to say his goodbyes, “Bye aunt Darlene.” And runs towards his parents.

Darlene is a little taken aback by that. “Huh…” She stops for a moment. She wasn’t expecting to be considered anyone’s aunt anytime soon. She had to admit it was not a bad feeling though. The kid was sweet and she thought she could probably be a really cool aunt if she had more time with him.

When she comes back from her thoughts, Dom is looking at her expectantly. “You okay?”

“Yeah” The brunette answers simply, “I’m probably a way cooler aunt than you are anyways.”

The FBI agent scoffs at that with a tender smile on her face. “You probably are.”

\\\

The rest of Dom’s family left spend their time between breakfast and lunch also packing up their things to be ready to leave as soon as they were finished eating. The young women don’t worry much about that since they haven’t really brought more than a few changes of clothes that fit in one single bag, so they just hang around the living room.

Trudy notices they are the only ones not busy at the moment and takes it as an opportunity.

“Darlene, dear! Will you help me out in the kitchen a bit, please?”

Dom looks confused as to why her mother would call Darlene and not her to help, but the younger woman is already on her feet and moving towards the kitchen behind her.

When Darlene gets there, she goes straight to get the plates and the silverware to set the table, but Trudy stops her.

“Oh no dear, don’t worry about that!” 

The brunette looks at the older woman in confusion then, before she continues, “I just called you here because I wanted to talk to you.”

Darlene has her brows furrowed now. “What do you mean?”

Trudy has a tender look on her face as she grabs both of the brunette’s hands on her own. “I want to thank you for taking care of my Dominique. You see, she’s been so lonely ever since she took that job at the FBI. It’s like she lives only for her work now and she forgot to take care of herself.”

The younger woman doesn’t really know what to say to that, or if she should say anything at all, so she just keeps listening.

“It makes me so happy that she finally found a wonderful lady such as yourself! I can tell you really care about her.” 

Darlene feels a pang at her chest at that. She really did care about this beautiful and unsufferable redhead, huh? Everyone kept telling her that it showed and she couldn’t really keep hiding it from herself.

“I just want you to know you will always have a home to come back to right here okay?” Trudy continues. “I’m here for whatever you might need!” 

The brunette can feel her eyes filling up with tears now. She never really had a family or a mother figure that actually cared about her. She only had her brother and he had already trouble enough taking care of himself. She had to learn to take care of herself from a very young age and go through life by herself. And yet here was this wonderful woman right in front of her, offering her a safe space to come back if she ever needed one and some motherly love and care even though they’ve just met two days ago.

She wonders if Dom would mind it if she came back to visit her mother even though they’re not really dating, because she was actually considering this.

Trudy hugs Darlene then, and the brunette can’t help but let one tear slip from her eye and down her cheek while she hugs her back.

“Thanks Trudy, you’re amazing.”

When they finally part, they move back to their task of setting the table and getting everything ready for lunch. Darlene helps as much as she can and then calls everyone to the dining table to have lunch.

\\\

“Time to go then.”

Dom says as she finishes placing hers and Darlene’s bags inside the car trunk. They’re the last ones to leave the house, so Trudy stays put out front to say goodbye to them.

They had their bellies full from lunch still and their ride home was short, but Dom’s mother was insisting they took back some leftovers with them. By the end of it, both women had each a small container full of food on their hands.

They share their last goodbye hugs and as they’re walking away, Trudy shouts out to Darlene, “Don’t forget what I told you earlier, dear! And take care of my daughter!”

Darlene smiles at the older woman. “Don’t worry misses DiPierro, I got it!” She shouts back, getting into the passenger seat.

Dom sits in the driver seat next to her and looks at the brunette with her brows furrowed. “What is she talking about?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Me and your mom are just BFFs now.” Darlene smirks.

The redhead is still confused, but she decides it’s best not to question it any further. She turns on the car then and drives out of the driveway and into the street. She can see her mother waving goodbye through her rearview mirror all the way until she makes a turn.

With her mother finally out of sight, Dom lets out a deep breath and relaxes a bit. They’ve actually managed to fool her whole family into thinking they’re dating. 

And now it was over…

“Thank you…” The FBI agent glances at the brunette with a sincere look. “For doing this with me.” 

“No worries, babe. I had fun.” Darlene gives the other woman an honest smile. 

“Did you really have fun?” Dom questions then.

The brunette is looking at her now. “Well, you know, it was a little too domestic for me. I don’t usually do this whole meeting the family thing…” Darlene scoffs and looks to the road ahead of them. “But I guess I owed you one…” Her voice is quiet now. “After everything I put you through.”

Dom glances at her again then. She looks like she had really thought about this for a long time. Like she had been feeling guilty and really believed everything that’s happened to them was her fault. 

The redhead didn’t feel anger towards the younger woman anymore. She thinks that, even if their night together back when Darlene tried to steal her badge had never happened, Dom would probably still have ended up in the same place she did. It was none of their fault, it was the Dark Army’s fault. For everything they put the both of them through.

“Don’t worry about that, Darlene.” She speaks in a soft voice. “That’s in the past, we got through that already.”

The brunette lets out a breath she’d been holding then and looks Dom in the eyes, with such a vulnerable look in her face, as if she wanted to be sure the redhead really meant what she was saying.

“I forgive you.” The redhead continues. And Darlene then realizes that has been all that she’d needed to hear in the past three months. All she’s been waiting for.

But Dom wasn’t finished yet.

“And I take back what I said to you that day.” Darlene is staring at the redhead now so focused, she didn’t even blink. “You are definitely not a terrible person. In fact, you’re a good person, Darlene.” Dom looks her in the eyes now. She meant every single word she said. “A good person who’s been put into terrible situations.”

The brunette doesn’t even know what to say to that. She’s just looking at the FBI agent, dumbfounded. She could only have dreamed that one day she would be hearing those things coming out of Dom’s mouth. And she can’t believe how much lighter she feels after hearing it. It was like a weight she didn’t even know she was carrying was lifted off her shoulders and she could finally feel okay again.

Darlene smiles to herself then, feeling like she could finally breathe. She didn’t have to say anything. They were good. And they would be okay, no matter what that meant.

They drive in a comfortable silence for most of the drive back home.

When they talk, the brunette explains to Dom how her brother was doing really good and how they were sharing a two bedroom apartment now so they could finally be a family to each other. So they could look out for each other. And the redhead was truly happy for them. They deserved this, after all they’ve been through.

They agreed Dom was going to leave Darlene in front of her new apartment building so she wouldn’t have to ride the subway home by herself.

Almost half an hour after they left Trudy’s place, the car finally stops in front of Darlene’s place. Dom parks the car in front of the building and pushes the button that opens the car trunk.

They’re not quite sure of what to do now. They wait in silence inside the car for a moment, until the younger woman sighs and looks at the redhead.

“So…” Darlene says, turning her head to look at the FBI agent. “I guess this is it then…” She continues, in an attempt to drag out the moment. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen between them from now on, she only knows she doesn’t want this to be goodbye.

“I guess so…” Dom looks back at her, answering with a timid voice.

Darlene thinks there’s nothing else to say then, so she goes to open the car door.

“I’ll pick you up Saturday at 8?” Dom asks, suddenly.

The brunette smirks. “I’ll be ready”. She answers as she puts on her heart shaped glasses and finally steps out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it my fellow domlene shippers!
> 
> I’ve had so much fun writing this fic and I’m really happy with how it turned out. This was my first time writing and I feel like I’ve improved a lot with every new chapter I wrote.
> 
> As I've been saying from the start, I’m not a writer and my actual job is not related to writing at all, so I’m not sure I’ll be writing anything else here. Maybe someday I’ll write a oneshot about their night out on Saturday? Maybe a longer full version of their night together from chapter 3? Who knows… But for now this is it.
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for reading, I appreciate every comment and feedback and I hope I’ve done this wonderful couple justice.


End file.
